


[podfic] even the mistakes aren't really mistakes at all, by speccygeekgrrl

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [28]
Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: Podfic of my MST3K series about Kinga and Max's history together. [six parts as of 6/18/17]





	1. 1-4: Family Legacy, To the Moon (and Back), Boundaries, Liquid Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Family Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676316) by [speccygeekgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl). 



> This will be updated as stories are added to the series, but it seemed silly to make separate posts for podfic of what is essentially just the same story in parts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podfic for parts 1-4 of the series.

Title: The Family Legacy [[link to text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10676316)]  
Author: speccygeekgrrl  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 11 MB  
Fandom: Mystery Science Theater 3000  
Rating: Teen  
File Length (word count): 11:47 (1879)

[Download Audiofic Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2FkQIzSKdnmQjR6cGF1b3VPMUE/view?usp=sharing)

\---

Title: To the Moon (and Back) [[link to text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10731816)]  
Author: speccygeekgrrl  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 13 MB  
Fandom: Mystery Science Theater 3000  
Rating: Teen  
File Length (word count): 13:54 (2041)

[Download Audiofic Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B2FkQIzSKdnmX2w2ZHlORnZWU1E)

\---

Title: Boundaries [[link to text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10743918)]  
Author: speccygeekgrrl  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 16 MB  
Fandom: Mystery Science Theater 3000  
Rating: Teen  
File Length (word count): 17:26 (2387)

[Download Audiofic Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B2FkQIzSKdnmY0IzUnM2TVNldkk)

\---

Title: Fluid Dynamics [[link to text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10816563)]  
Author: speccygeekgrrl  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 14 MB  
Fandom: Mystery Science Theater 3000  
Rating: Teen  
File Length (word count): 15:27 (2300)

[Download Audiofic Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B2FkQIzSKdnmRUZOajMxcjdxUlk)


	2. 5&6: Unlucky Strike & Big Bada Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podfic for parts 5 and 6 of the series.

Title: Unlucky Strike [[link to text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11001762)]  
Author: speccygeekgrrl  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 25 MB  
Fandom: Mystery Science Theater 3000  
Rating: Teen  
File Length (word count): 27:38 (4097)

[Download Audiofic Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B2FkQIzSKdnmRXYzdktUay1DX2M)

\---

Title: Big Bada Boom [[link to text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11148489)]  
Author: speccygeekgrrl  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 22 MB  
Fandom: Mystery Science Theater 3000  
Rating: Teen  
File Length (word count): 23:57 (3721)

[Download Audiofic Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B2FkQIzSKdnmbWVkbktTdmdZMm8)


End file.
